The Dragon and the Moon and other fantastic Tales
by Shade105
Summary: Ancient Dragon Realm tales retold by Cynder. Read the myths and lore that wrought the world which Spyro and Cynder live in!
1. The Tale of the Dragon and the Moon

**A/N: So I decided to start this small concept here where I have Cynder 'write' stories and 'recreate' some of the ancient tales of the dragon realm. The concept goes hand in hand with a little Spyro project I'm working on in Deviantart. To check it out go to my DA page!**

** But anyways, this is a recreation of one of the ancient stories of the realm. In the project I'm working on, Cynder had been given the task to recopilate history and to do some mapping of the world as well. I've always seen Cynder and the writing type, so here is one of the tales that has always been told orally, but written by Cynder's words.**

* * *

><p>"The Tale of the Dragon and the Moon" as told by Cynder-<p>

There once was a dragon bard of fair silver scales. He was beautiful dragon, with a glittering pelt and a smile so bright it could challenge the sun itself. He travelled the world, going here and there. His song voice was like that of a nymph's; it could captivate the most wicked and coldest of souls, as well as those of the fairest and noblest of hearts. The dragon bard had many admirers all throughout the dragon realm, but in reality he loved only two things.

His love was for his harp, and the celestial moon. All his songs spoke of the nightly sky, and how this godly satellite would rotate about the world in a strange, yet beautiful dance. The bard was jealous of the dragon realm; having the fortune of keeping the moon with him at all times, while those of the world could only see her at night. His fair and beautiful songs were always shrouded with melancholy, and a deep sorrow towards the moon.

"But I cannot give up like this," the dragon said to himself each night. "I will fly, and reach the moon!" And so one day, the dragon left both his bard life behind, and began to fly aimlessly towards the darkened heavens. For many days the dragon flew -every day going higher- praying to see the moon, and to be able to touch her powder-white cheeks. After fifty-two long days the moon herself finally heard his pleads.

"Why do you fly, small silver dragon? Why is it that you wish to come to me?" asked the moon in gentle and wise voice.

"I love you, my dear moon. I love you, and I would give everything away just for you," the dragon responded.

"Beware of what you wish for," the moon responded. "For you never know what you're desires will be in the future."

"Since the day I was born, I have always loved you. I have sought for you each day and night, and all my songs have been made in your name," the dragon bard replied in a tone of desperation. He would not lose the moon, having her beautiful and ever glorious visage so close to him. "I wish to live with you, and love you for all of eternity. Would you not, my ever gentle moon, be as merciful as to accept my request?"

"Oh dearest of mine," the moon spoke in a kind-willed manner. "Your love for me is true; I can see it in your small dragon heart. My affection is ever cold though, and even if you live and love me forever, you will always suffer in the end."

"I would suffer for you as long as it is under your ever loving light, my moon. Please let me live with you forever!" the bard pleaded in a heinous request.

"And so you will, but from now on you will eternally put down your harp, and your life as a dragon bard."

And so the dragon bard was transfigured into a lesser moon destined to do no more than to dance with the great and wise celestial satellite. His nights and his days would revolve around his loving courtship with the glowing pearl that moved about the sky.

But it is said by the wisest of dragons that even if the dragon bard was happy for many a years, remorse eventually took his heart. After years and years of dancing in their silent charade, the dragon became tired of the moon, and began to miss his life in the dragon realm. He missed his life of travelling, and he missed his gentle and sweet harp above all. His silver, beautiful claws hungered for the light feel of the strings of the instrument, and his ears thirsted for the smooth and melancholy voice. He missed his former life to such an extent that he began to wail.

And so, on every Night of the Crying Moon, the noise you hear protrude your ears is that of the crying bard; the crackled bawl of the smaller moon, and the compassionate whispers of the larger satellite.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


	2. Of the Creation of Dragons

**A/N****: Hey guys! Happy New Year!**

**So I finally have gotten back to working on more of the folk tales of the Spyro-verse retold by Cynder. As you can notice, this story is certainly for an older crowd than the last story.**

**This story is actually the first part of a two parter foundation myth. It tells of the making of the dragons, and how the gods came together to council over how the guardian would be. I worked plenty to make this thing neat-o.**

**Well, I do hope to come out with "Of the Seperation of the Dragon" soon, and hope to put it out for all of you to enjoy.**

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**

* * *

><p>Of the Creation of Dragons – By Cynder<p>

It is said that of the creation of dragons and wyverns and the other living things of this world there is little remembered, but that of the recollection of tales and myths, saved from the destructive force of time, one could be assured of a couple things.

Before the first age of time –a time long before ours-, the gods of old roamed the world in their task to bring life and beauty to the earth, skies, and seas they had formed. Of the many countless gods and semi-gods that roamed the land in such a time, a few can truly be identified and remembered among the tales of our age. Of these we can find Gilderin, who is worshiped fondly by both the felines of the North and South, and is considered the creator of the felines; Sal-Maru, who is well known as the god-lord of the mountains and caves, and can be acknowledged as the creator of the race of moles and all the creatures that dwell below the earth; Urkam, creator of the great forests and those who originally dwelled them, like the Apes; Delin, god of the seas and the great turtles that dwell them; and lastly Shirin, creator of the skies and the heaven-bound creatures. Together they brought to the world the races that would inhabit our age; but a more detailed account of the creation of the moles, the apes, and the felines shall be of a later tale; for now this tale is focused on the rise of the race of Dragons and Wyverns.

Near the end of Creation, the gods became weary of their task, at last bringing them to completion, and soon considered a matter of great importance to them. Of the land and the sea, and the great skies above, there was a need for a master creature that would become the guardian of all races, and would maintain fairness and justice for all. In a meeting among the highest of the mountains of the West, where the clouds could not reach and the fallen snow was endless, the gods came together to discuss the matter at hand.

Shirin, proudest of the gods, creator of the sapphire heavens and scattered jewels of the nightly sky which he called stars, was the first to speak among this fair council.

"A creature of the skies!" he spoke in the same manner which a storm would rattle the earth below with powerful thunders. "The creature needed must one of the skies! This way like a god he would look at all the things below him like a fair, yet powerful lord." But to the words of Shirin, Sal-Maru rose and thumped his stony feet on the floor, and shook his head like the trembling of the earth.

"You might say that this creature would look mighty in the skies, brother Shirin, but what of the creatures below the land? What of the creatures dwelling in the caves of my house?" the Stone-lord remarked. "I say he needs keen eyes and powerful claws to dig among the great earth. He must be as strong as a boulder, and not flimsy like your air-beings." And with such said, having been offended by his brother, Shirin threw blows at Sal-Maru with the might of his powers.

"Call me frail again, my brother, and I will have to freeze you on the spot." Sal-Maru also returned blows as well, but Urkam, peacekeeper and balance-maker of the world, came in between, and ceased the clash before it was too late.

"Alas!" Urkam said mightily, and kept his brothers' from striking any further. "Why fight, brothers? Do you not understand that a guardian is needed urgently, and that holding this off might only bring a discourse in the beauty of our making?" He gazed at all the gods present in the meeting. "We can make a creature that can both fly in the sky and own the realm below the earth. Powerful he must be, but not too powerful and large as to not allow him to fly. I would also council against making him too large for the fact that he would be unable to move swiftly amongst my woods. He must be strong, and yet steady in height and weight." The gods agreed with the words of Urkam, fairer of the gods, and both Shirin and Sal-Maru sat once more, in peace. Delin, sea-lord, rose now, and waved his hands in reclamation.

"But what of the Waters of the world?" Delin asked in troubled curiosity. "Would this creature not be able to live within the seas?" Urkam thought for a moment, and at last gazed to Delin.

"Eldest of brothers," Urkam spoke in a voice of calmness. "The creature must be given a fraction of all our great powers. He must be allowed to govern Shirin's thunder and chill, Sal-Maru's stone and fire, and your waters as well. From these elements put together he shall at last have my powers: the ability to keep a balance in all living things as well as the power to grow life. I will also give him my ability to heal all things ruined, and the power to foresee all in a just manner." And with that all the gods quickly agreed, and none seemed untroubled. But Sal-Maru rose, and spoke again in question.

"But what of its appearance? A fire spewing crater may be great, but one atop a mountain makes it greater. The looks of the mountain are as important as the flaming liquid it spills. The height and greatness brings it respect!" And so the gods began to argue again, conversing in small circles in a soft whisper, but they all ceased to listen to Urkam once more.

"Like we stated, the creature must be great, but not too great," Urkam remarked. "A creature the size of a mountain may be grand in its appeal, but would do no aid to those under the earth, like your moles, brother." Sal-Maru nodded, and agreed with the words of his wise brother. "He must be of the size of most our creations, or perhaps just a little larger, and alas! The creature must roam on four paws." As Urkam sat, quickly Shirin rose to speak.

"Wings he must have, great wings," he remarked in his strong proud voice.

"And powerful claws to dig out the greatest trenches on earth," Sal-Maru said as he rose. Urkam left his seat again, as he looked at his two risen brother's with eyes of wisdom.

"Upon this creature you must place great armor, Sal-Maru," Urkam noted. "He must have scales as strong as iron, light enough to permit him flight. And a large chest for great lungs," he added as he looked to Delin. To this The Sea-Lord rose.

"We must not forget our youngest of brother's, Gilderin, creator of the felines," Darin remarked as he looked to the youngest of them. "Tell me, brother, what may you give our great peacekeeper?"

"Great fangs, like the ones of my creation; greater than theirs, indeed," Gilderin responded. "I also believe that the creature may need to be of a great color that may represent its greatness."

"A color that represents wisdom," Urkam noted, "nobility, and its power to bring justice." Urkam went silent in thought, but spoke at last after but a few seconds. "The color purple will be such color, and any who look to him shall feel peace and will praise him, be the creature good in heart, or shall fear him greatly, if he be foul and an enemy of our The Creation."

With such said, the great council concluded, and it was now the job of Urkam to create The Great Guardian; since it was he who spoke the wisest. With him the gods left marks of their own powers, so that with them he could construct the creature. Shirin left a lock of his golden mane, which would grant The Guardian the ability to be as light as a feather in flight, as well as the capability of manipulating the greatest winds, chills, and storms of this world. The Sky-Lord also granted him two majestic wings, made from the fairest of his clouds.

Sal-Maru left the most beautiful of his jewels behind. The gem glowed purple in the night, but under the sun a majestic yellow. With this Urkam would dye The Guardian, and would not only make him the fairest colored creature of the land, but the steward of stone: commander of all rocks. As well as his jewel, Sal-Maru also shaped one great scaled set of armor of the strongest stone of his kingdom; armor destined to be worn by the creature through all ages.

Delin left Urkam water from the fairest of his springs, waters which would grant the creature the ability to govern all the waters of the world. Due to his great age though, Delin did forget to bring Urkam gills from his Oceanus kingdom, and so was doomed to drown if ever he ran out of breath under the seas.

Galdarin, The Great Hunter, searched the woods of his creations and slay the grandest wolf. He took the fallen creatures jaw, and gave it Urkam. Finally, Urkam himself gave The Great Guardian wisdom in thought and the ability to reason in an eternally cunning manner. He also gave him the ability to heal all things living and a great commanding voice.

At last, when the creature was complete, Urkam gave the being two last gifts: one was his name, being "Dragon" for the name of the mountain which the gods had come together (Dragontha was the name, and meant "Greatest of Mountains" in the tongue of the gods). At last, Urkam gave the creature the gift of life, and left him to govern the realm under the light of the gods.

With such done the dragon first came to be, and many years it would be before the single dragon would sparse into many different dragons of separate elements. Such story shall be recalled upon the next story: "Of the Separation of the Dragon".

**Please Comment!**

**Thankies!**


	3. Of Speech and The Separation of Dragons

**Hello again!**

**I finally managed to work on more of the Spyro lore that precedes the Canon and all the stories I have worked on. These tales are known fairly well by the people of the realms (Warfang, Avalar, and the sort), and indeed they believe they are true (For according to my fannon, they are).**

**In this specific myth, we see how languages and the many different dragons come to be. Notice how in the end of the tale dragons are separated, but do not have their powers yet. They lived, in their origin, magicless, and regain their powers only after a while (More of that you will hear later).**

**I have really enjoyed working on these stories, since they allow you to make your imagination explode. The sky is the limit, and most of what happens is forged out of my perception of the Universe. It is one of the many reasons why I like mythological lore writing: The possibilities are limitless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Speech and the Separation of Dragons- By Cynder<strong>

It is said that for a great many centuries, the dragon, brought to life by the forest god Urkam, kept the peace and balance desired for the realm. The gods were proud of their Guardian, and felt blessed to have him as the protector of the great Creation.

In the later days of the creature's rule over the land –now known as the first era, or "The Age of Speech"- the dragon began to desire the ability to handle the world without the need of his brute strength. The creature howled to the skies above, pleading for the aid of the gods. The gods, high above in the western mountains, heard The Guardian's cries; so Urkam, being the precious creature's overseer, came down in the form of an ape to him. For you see, the Creators, having completed the world that they had desired so greatly, had promised that they would never return in their true form, willingly. To intervene in the fragile world after it was built would mean chaos and foul tidings to all things living. So the gods sat far above the world in the great mountain of Dragontha, staring down at their creation in silence, only interceding when the time called for it.

Urkam descended into a large glade hidden in the great forests of the South. The Guardian was weary from the long hours he spent howling to the never ending sky. Worn out from his labors, the purple dragon decided to lay here and rest beneath the vibrant skies.

The god came to the creature's side, and pressed his paw on his chest, striving to hear the wishes lodged deep in his heart. The dragon's desire was heard by Urkam, and so he smiled.

"So you wish to posses the power to move things with your will, and not your force," Urkam spoke to the quiescent being. "Very well, I will grant you the grandest gift you have yet received: I give you the power of speech."

And so Urkam, without returning to his brothers for council, thoughtlessly removed one of his voice strings -in the same fashion as a minstrel would remove a string from his lute- and placed it in the dragon's great throat. Immediately, The Guardian rose high above, and a brilliant beam of light fell upon him. The ability of articulate came to the dragon as this light engulfed him completely. Urkam, unworried, and proud of his accomplishment, stood before the creature and spoke to him openly.

"You are a dragon," he said in a strong and proud voice. "And you will give a name to all the things around you, save for the mighty gods atop the mountains." The forest god then gave The Guardian the names of all the high gods that came together in the dawn of the first age. He then told the dragon that if ever he needed the divine aid of these Great Ones, he only needed to call their names.

"Lastly, I must warn you that if you teach our divine and unstained names to those below your power, a great punishment will befall you, and all of those things that you love. The gift is yours and yours alone." And with such said, Urkam left The Guardian to be by himself once again.

So the dragon, upon awakening, began to roam the world. As planned by Urkam, the Guardian traveled from east to west, and north to south, naming all the things that he would see. He called leaves "leaves", and the sand "Sand". He called Fire "Fire", and made the word "Thunder". He also gave a name to all the things living in the world, and to that name the creatures would respond; for his will was now placed on them, and to rule them was his wish.

So the ever-known language was formed. The language was a gift from the Gods to The Guardian, and from The Guardian to the many races of the world; for the dragon spent the last days of journey "of names" teaching the moles, apes, and felines his tongue. He called it the Tongue of the Realms, and from there on forth it would be known as such.

But doom befell the creatures of creation as they quickly became wise from the language they had been taught. The Great Guardian taught his tongue to all the races of the world without first teaching them of the goods and evils of existence, and so some of the kings of moles and apes became tyrants.

With the Tongue of the Realms, the cruel masters of the world brought their own wicked will to the laws placed by the gods in the hearts of all beings. The dragon lost control over the races as the maleficent kings stained the world with their evils. At the first sign of this, the elder gods traveled to Dragontha, the greatest of the western mountain peaks, and came together in council once more. The gods were abashed to know that the power of speech had come to the realms. They were all furious and outraged, save for Urkam.

"An atrocity!" shouted Shirin in a way that brought greats storms of fury to the realms. "Our creations reject the laws we put in their hearts! Their free will has only brought forth a torrent of evils! How is it that our formations have learned of the skill to move the world through their will? How have they learned that they can deceive and lie?"

"Yes!" Sal-Maru roared, moving the foundations of the earth with his fury. "It is indeed an awesome occurrence, and now the world is at peril. Those who have the gift of speech and free will can become fatal victims of the shadows and darkness that we attempted to keep from this world. And look now! Alas! All creatures have a shadow behind them now, and the light we laid upon this world is not mighty enough to keep that wickedness away." And indeed, as Sal-Maru pointed to those who dwelled in the realms, a shadow moved under them, and followed their every step. All the trees, mountains, and houses now had a shadow as well, and the deep valleys of the realm became dark and eerie. The gods were awed, and Urkam shrunk in his place. "Darkness now feeds on those under our light, like it has in many other places. This world may fall to the shadows yet, if we do not put an end to this."

"Yes! We must not allow our beloved creations to be consumed by darkness, if we can help it!" shouted Dalin, eldest of the brothers, in such a way that the oceans were violently stirred with the wrath of a million storms. "The realms are now in danger, and so we must act immediately!"

"But lo, my brothers!" Urkam intervened in a voice of eternal distress. "To intervene means nearly absolute doom to the world."

"Oh great balance-keeper," Gilderin stepped forth. "I ask you now, is there another solution to the terrors of this ill fate? We no naught of how the world gained free will before the day that the Great Bard had foretold as the Day of Freedom. If we now allow the great shadows to spread as they do now, this world shall be darkened and consumed."

"Then I speak to you now, and I speak to you true!" Urkam replied valiantly, for he was no longer fearful of the doom that would befall him if ever he told the gods of his wrongful deeds. "I have done a great evil to the realms by acting before I searched for counsel. I betrayed you, my brothers, by giving our guardian the power of speech!"

The gods were shocked to hear the Urkam's revelation, and sat down in defeat collectively. The fairest of the gods, Urkam, had brought mighty doom to the world below. Urkam, the balance keeper, had not foreseen the evils, and searching for goodness, had poisoned the world.

It was there, in their despair, that the Great Bard came down from the skies as a great beam of light. The Luminous Almighty brought brilliance so great with his coming, that the shadows were pushed away. Darkness cowered into the deepest pits of the world; far underneath in the ocean floor.

Then the Great Bard sung, as the gods looked to his glory in awe. And these were the words he put into verses:

_To seek for peace upon the realms,_

_And save the mountains, plains, and seas,_

_The darkness must be quickly felled,_

_With great unforeseen tragedy._

_The king of great and noble peace,_

_Must be hewn down, his fair head cleaved._

_And his flesh must be well spread about,_

_As painful, costly sacrifice. _

_With his good flesh spread far and wide,_

_Across the Realms, upon the sea,_

_The darkness shall be put to rest,_

_Until the end of days._

_But fear not, oh great gods be sure,_

_That if his blood is proudly spilled,_

_Forever his great heart will live_

_Upon the creatures of the land, sky and sea._

And with these words said, the gods hailed the Great Bard, worshipping him for his might and wisdom. Of all the gods, only Urkam trembled in fear. His folly had first brought great evils to the world, and now he would have to pay the costly price for it. As the Bard's great light ascended above the great skies, the shadows returned to the world and spread their doom once more. Strange clouds began to cover the realms as Darkness sped across the heavens.

These clouds were naught like Shirin's sky-bound creations. The clouds of the proud god were made from the fairest pearls found deep in the sea, and were gilded in their under-parts in such a manner that they glimmered golden when the sun would set. The clouds brought by Darkness were grey like stone, and wicked in natured. They traveled over the young cities and villages on the land below, and casted an evil shadow upon the Gods' fair creatures. These shadows not only darkened their faces, but their hearts as well. Envy and hate marched into the world, and the peoples of every village learned of thievery and murder.

And so it was that the Guardian of the world committed a grave mistake. The dragon sat upon a mountain above the great ape city of Geui Udvolt –which, in our tongue would translate to "The Gods' Kingdom", and looked to the sky with anger. He blamed the gods for giving him a task that would only poison the world. He thought now that the gods wished to destroy the realms with havoc; and that infuriated him. The dragon wished to speak to the gods, to ask for an explanation for the great evils that had come to the realms.

So he sought for the help of the apes, and the creatures, now turned wicked, accepted him only to learn of what benefits would come from hosting the great Guardian. For you see, it had become a normal thing of the lands to believe that those who had the Guardian on their side, had gained dominion over the world. If armies came to the city where the dragon dwelled, he would protect it with great fury. His fierceness was immeasurable, and those who rivaled the host city would now respect them.

So when the dragon came to Geui Udvlot in his search for help, the clever ape king of the land made a parade and many festivals for him. He declared him a noble, and was willing to offer him all the aid he needed. The dragon, trusting the apes, declared that his intention was to call the gods' names, and to have them come forth to speak to him. The apes were awed to know that by knowing and calling the gods' true names, they would come down upon the earth in living flesh. Thoughts of conquering the gods in battle rose in the cruel ape king's mind, for he had a mighty army, and believed that he could overwhelm them. He saw in his mind the high gods humbling themselves, and bestowing him great power.

The ape king agreed to help the dragon in calling the gods –for the dragon believed that if more of them called their names, they would surely arrive. The kingdom of Geui Uldvolt brought forth a great band of warriors –mightier in rank than any had seen before- and positioned them before the great mountain aside the city. High the dragon flew, and reached the mountain peak. With a voice powerful, he spoke the names of the gods, and so the soldiers heard him:

_Gilderin and Sal-Maru, _

_Urkam, Delin, and Shirin! _

_Come to us, _

_Oh might gods, _

_And speak to us the truth!_

And with these words heard, the armies followed with their own chant.

_Gilderin and Sal-Maru_

_Urkam, Delin, and Shirin,_

_Hide no more,_

_Show yourselves!_

_Be no longer cowards!_

And upon hearing their names called amongst the creatures of the world, so did the mighty gods come. It was ere the beginning of existence that the gods had made an oath to appear before their creations if ever they called them. Prior to the start of all things, when the Great Ones had still only dreams and visions of the world to come, they saw the lament and sorrow of their creations. The sores and wrongs they would suffer if the world was consumed by darkness filled their heart with great agony and distress. They came together in the Halls of All and Naught, and there they swore before the Great Bard to aid any creature that would chant their true names.

But the Great Bard warned the gods that upon arriving to the world already wrought, they would be far too powerful for the gentle and fragile balance of things.

So down the gods came when the dragon called them, and with their decent came great discord.

Gilderin came down as a feral feline beast of unaccountable might. With him came a wild hoard of forest beasts that attacked the great ape armada with crazed fury. The warriors drew their weapons to ward off these beasts, but had little to no success. The eyes of these creatures were violent and cruel, and to gaze at them meant utter doom. Gilderin tried to cease the creatures that came to him with his unwanted call, but only brought greater beasts to him that battered and slew even more of the apes.

Then Sal-Maru descended as a giant of shining metal and stone. The realms quaked as he landed, warping and curling the world until it changed from being flat to round. Mountains fell and valleys were destroyed. The continents of the realms were reshaped. If Sal-Maru moved to mend his wrongs, the form of the world would suffer further.

Urkam came next, like a puissant tree lit ablaze. About his figure great roots grasped the world, and tore its foundations. The earth began to move about like the loose pieces of a puzzle, and so it would forever change. Its lands would shift, and mountains would rise as great pieces would crash against one another. Urkam lifted his roots to no longer damage the foundations, but only destroyed the land further.

And so all things in the world wept as Delin came in the form of a mighty typhoon. Water arrived, and drowned many lands that were once fair. Snow fell in parts of the world were no snow should fall, and from it many creatures and plants withered away. Delin rose to the sky to try to cease the destruction, but only raised the waves with him. For a moment, nearly all lands were soused.

With Shirin's arrival, the world was nearly turned to naught. He arrived like the might off all the violent and unkind winds of the world. Lands were lifted from their foundation, and sent spiraling into other parts of the world. The dome above the world was marred, and great tears upon its fabric were caused by the might of the wind. Darkness was also drawn from all of its hiding places and shot into the sky. The evil mass caught the celestial fabric of the worldly dome, staining half of it and making the night.

All seemed lost in the realms, and so the creatures of creation pleaded for mercy. The purple dragon looked into the great eyes of the gods, and clamored at them.

"Oh great gods, ever in power, I have wronged you and sinned! I spoke your names never stained, and with it brought great evil. Please have mercy on the world, and punish me instead. If this comes to be, and if my punishment must be great, make sure the world does not end!"

The gods heard his plea then, and were filled with eternal warmth. To know that their precious guardian would humble himself to the point that he would be willing to pay the price for his wrongs tamed their might. The destruction of the world was lessened, but still occurred.

So the gods moved with haste to mend all they could. The Great Ones surrounded Urkam, and did what the Bard asked of them. With their strengths they tore him into four independent pieces, and placed these parts in every corner of the world. His arms they laid both in the east and west of the world; and his legs were put in the south. At last they placed his hewn head in the North, and with it his fair golden crown. As all of this was done, the parts of Urkam's body turned to pure light that fled into the sky. The dome placed before was enclosed with the glorious light of Urkam, ceasing the growth of the shadows upon it. The sky was colored blue where it was not stained, and was thereon called day; and when it turned to night, where the shadow still lingered, light would come from the tears in the celestial fabric made by Shirin. These lights would be called stars, and would bring Urkam's joy and hope to all who saw them, save if they wished to darken the world.

Lastly, the gods fell upon their guardian, and took from him his powers.

"Your might is far too great, so therefore we must mar it," the great Shirin said. "In time you'll have these strengths back, but only after you are ready, and when the world truly needs them. And alas! We must punish you further."

And so the gods flew into the dragon's being. They made the purple dragon disappear from his essence, and from him drew four different forms. These were a red, a yellow, a blue, and a green dragon. Of these the red and the yellow dragons were male, and the blue and the green dragons were female.

"The world will never see the reign of a single mighty dragon again, but rather the struggle of many lesser ones." Shirin added. "The purple dragon lives in all of his new children, and when they combine, so will he return."

"But no longer will the dragons of the world be undying, and ever respected." Dalin stated. "They will have to suffer for their right to govern in truth and fairness."

"They will have among them tyrants, and feared these foes will be." Sal-Maru Declared. "Many dragons will die to bring peace, if ever a tyrant tries to rule the realms; therefore the children of the guardian will have the gift of reproduction."

"To bring life is great, and so the act of making life will be ever pleasurable." Gilderin announced at last. "We leave you now, dragons, praying that we will never return to cause such evils; unless it is the end of time, and all things must go."

With this the gods left the world, creating a rupture in the fabric of existence. This place would thereon be called The Well of Souls, for it would become the bridge in between the realms and the Halls of All and Naught, where the souls of the fallen would travel to, to find a place of rest.

As for the dragons left in the world, they each found their mate and headed in separate ways. The red dragon, who named himself Farion, fell in love with the green dragon, named Ealen. Giltrix, the yellow dragon, falls in love with Iteril, the blue dragon. And so Farion and Ealen stayed in the southern parts of the world, while Giltrix and Iteril travelled to the north.

**Please Comment.**

**Thankies!**


End file.
